Talk:Associated Classical Element
Umm, John was introduced in April, fairly sure that is spring where he lives, not autumn. The Light6 09:02, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Bible references Wow, there's way too many bible references on this page. I seriously doubt Hussie is as much of a Christian scholar as some fans make him out to be. 12:37, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I had the same reaction, although I am not sure if they are making him out to be that, it might just be their own interests poking in. But I think even the other references, like Tarot, are a stretch (did not Dave have a heart t-shirt from the remain of the pony, rather than a clubs shirt?). For example, the 'Features' section seems to be convincing in none of them - why is it there? Arlo James Barnes 14:05, April 14, 2012 (UTC) May be we should mark this as "deprecated theory"? This whole notion of "classical element" is a complete baloney. It was one of the very early ideas to systematize "what is going on", it failed to hold consistency and is VERY stretched. With introduction of Hivebent it should have been abandoned as we can see that planets reflect more of a player persona than an abstract theme element. Its all nonsensical superstition - say, why Jade is "earth"? Yes, she enjoys gardening but also many other things. She lives next to volcano on an island in the middle of an ocean. Thus easily can be associated with water and fire. You just look at the article - trying to defend this "classical element" theory it goes as far as "Lalonde's mom has only lips, which relate to drinking and thus water" and "Becquerel only has ears, which could relate to the idiom "to keep an ear on the ground". Why not relate lips/mouth to eating (earth) or breathing (air) or smoking (fire)? This is really stupid, and it spills to other articles - like "Planets" where it invents "opposing classical element" and fails to specify an element most of the time. TrueNature (talk) 10:43, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :It's pretty entrenched – both as an established if dubious theory, as well as the fact that while parts are a stretch, some of it does fit reasonably well – so we certainly can't get rid of it entirely, I don't think. But we can certainly tidy it into a cupboard (but not under the carpet), so to speak. The question is how best to go about it... I think the best place to start is by cutting the more absurd stretches. Even a few things for each kid would be enough to give the theory some credence, it's the abundance of more tenuous attempts to rationalise it that is the problem here ::Maybe we should tweak the article's scope to more broadly cover character association / theme patterns (such as the beta kids' associated grist types, the alpha kids' associated noble gases and the beta kids' associated musical instruments). -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 03:22, December 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah I think tweeking the scope and reworking the article could be a good idea. Expanding on that idea, I find the Homestuck Kids page to have a horrible layout and be in need of a clean up. By expanding the scope of the article it could easily allow a merge between this page and the kids page. - The Light6 (talk) 03:54, December 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::I like that, character association / theme patterns would be a good idea for expanding this article into. 15:28, December 6, 2012 (UTC)